Irma
Irma is an enemy of the Ninja Turtles. She is a robot that was built by the Kraang Hive Mind that takes the form of a human teenage girl, which was being used in order to pretend to be April O'Neil's friend in Roosevelt High School. In reality she is the outer cover of the Spy Kraangdroid, a Kraangdroid that is used by Kraang SubPrime. Irma Langinstein debuts in Mutagen Man Unleashed. Origins Years ago when The Kraang were Utroms, there was an Utrom who was a member of the Utrom High Council named, Rook. Rook had built a robotic exoskeleton that had the appearance of a human, teenage girl. But after Kraang had corrupted most of the Utroms with his psychic powers to create a hive mind, Knight became a part of this hive mind. But now that he renamed himself Kraang SubPrime, he stole the design of Rook's suit to make it his suit, only with a few alterations. And when Kraang SubPrime was sent to Earth for an undercover mission to search for the Ninja Turtles, he used the human disguise of his Kraangdroid and named his character Irma Langinstein. TV Show Season 1 M.O.U.S.E.R.S Attack! Season 2 Mutagen Man Unleashed The Good, the Bad, and Casey Jones Of Rats and Men Pizza Face (Episode) A Chinatown Ghost Story The Invasion Part One Season 3 Battle for New York Part One Battle for New York Part Two Season 4 The War for Dimension X Trans-Dimensional Turtles Episodes * M.O.U.S.E.R.S Attack! (April's Phone) * Mutagen Man Unleashed (Silent Cameo) * The Good, the Bad, and Casey Jones (Debut) * Of Rats and Men * Pizza Face (Episode) * A Chinatown Ghost Story * The Invasion Part One * Battle for New York Part One * Battle for New York Part Two * The War for Dimension X * Trans-Dimensional Turtles Gallery Trivia * She is a classic character of the TMNT universe. * In The Invasion Part One, she revealed herself to be Kraang SubPrime. * In A Chinatown Ghost Story, Ho Chan revealed that Irma had a special power, but that he was not sure what it was. ** It must of been a foreshadowing to her being a Kraangdroid instead of a human. * In M.O.U.S.E.R.S Attack!, she called April's phone, but April never answered because she was in trouble. * The producers of the show have said that it is possible or not that they might bring Irma back in the show (as an actual human). * In Of Rats and Men, it was revealed that Irma hates gluten. * In Pizza Face (Episode), when the Pizza Guy hits her with his bike, you can hear metal hitting metal. ** This must of been foreshadowing that Irma wasn't human at all. * In Mutagen Man Unleashed, she makes her debut, only that her debut was a silent cameo. * In The Good, The Bad, and Casey Jones, Irma had her first speaking role in the show. Category:Female Category:Robot Category:Villain Category:TMNT Classic Characters Category:The Kraang Category:Kraang Hive Mind Category:Alien Technology Category:Kraang Technology Category:Technology Category:Non-Human Category:Non-Mutant Category:Humanoids Category:Characters Introduced In Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Former Allies